The Story Around Me
by yanchoco
Summary: Apa yang akan kulakukan? Menghargai hubungan yang telah terjalin lama ataukah memlih cinta yang baru yang dapat membuat hati ini bergetar? Ini cerita Boys Love - SasuNaru
1. TSAM 1

Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat cerita Naruto. Ini adalah cerita AU dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari komik karya Omyo yang berjudul The Stories of Those around Me. Jika di komik webtoon ini berpairingkan straight, disini saya mengubahnya menjadi BL sesuai dengan imajinasi saya.

.

.

 _The scary in the world is imagination because it can be wild. -Me_

.

.

.

.

[Naruto POV]

"Hei Naru, apakah kau tidak mau mencari pekerjaan tetap seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sai, kekasihmu?" pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali Aku dan Kiba bertemu untuk sekedar makan siang bersama.

Sejenak aku berfikir sembari menatap orange juice dihadapanku lalu kemudian kuarahkan manik sapphire milikku untuk melihat ke arah Kiba.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan aktifitas yang sama setiap hari dengan jam yang sama itu sangat membosankan, kau tahu?" jawabku sembari mengaduk sedotan yang berada di gelas juice.

"Ha-ah, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu atau apa tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kau mencari pekerjaan tetap?"

"Ya, suatu saat nanti akan kulakukan." Jawabku sambil menyengir "Oh kiba! Maaf aku harus segera pergi, shift ku akan mulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Bye!" buru-buru kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari restoran siap saji, meninggalkan kiba yang masih duduk termangu menuju tempat kerjaku. _Ya, tempat kerja paruh waktu._

 _== Life must go on ==_

CRING..

"Kau terlambat, dobe."

Ada sarkasme dalam tiga kata yang diucapkan olehnya. Rekan kerja berwajah tampan serta rupawan yang membuatku berfikir tidak seharusnya dia bekerja disini _–sebagai pelayan coffee_ dia sangat cocok menjadi model sebuah iklan atau mungkin _aktor?_

"Berhentilah jika yang ingin kau lakukan hanya melamun dobe!"

Aku hanya meliriknya dan berlalu ke tempat ganti. Setelahnya aku merapikan cafe.

"Dobe! Bersihkan meja bagian pojok kiri, aku belum sempat merapikan bagian sana." Nada menyuruh terdengar ditelingaku sebelum sempat aku membalas, lagi dia berkata "Kau mendengarku kan dobe? Apa sekarang kau mendadak jadi tuli?"

"Aku mendengarmu TEME! Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi manusia yang cerewet huh?" kulangkahkan kakiku untuk membersihkan meja yang berada di pojokkan. Dia, pria dengan segala kesempurnaan rupa yang sangat kuinginkan. Pria yang disukai banyak wanita, ya—berkatnya cafe ini tak pernah sepi dikunjungi orang karena wajahnya dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal!

Dia—yang membuatku iri akan otak jenius yang dimiliki. Lalu aku berfikir apakah dia se- _sempurna_ itu? Perlahan mataku melirik ke arahnya, mencoba mencuri pandang untuk sekedar mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan dibalik _counter._

Aku mendengar dari pegawai lain bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku penasaran! Ya, penasaran seperti apa rupa kekasihnya, bagaimana kekasihnya dapat menyukai pria dingin dan minim ekspresif itu.

CRING

Suara gemerincing pintu cafe terbuka. "Selamat datang" suaranya membuat kesadaranku kembali ke dunia nyata "Dobe! Bisakah kau tidak melamun terus? Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melayani para pelanggan" ucapnya ketika aku sudah berada di balik _counter._

"Ya, dan maaf tidak akan kuulangi lagi." Aku berbicara sekenaku. Sibuk, seperti biasa. Para wanita ini seakan tahu kapan shift dia berlangsung dan sungguh kalau bisa aku tak ingin satu shift dengannya jika akan berakhir melelahkan seperti ini. Tanpa terasa jam tutup cafe telah tiba. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku, rasanya begitu pegal. Kami merapihkan semua seperti saat cafe belum dibuka.

Setelah semua selesai aku bergegas pergi, kupercayakan padanya untuk mengunci pintu cafe. Namun, "Dobe!" suaranya menghentikan kakiku yang sedang berjalan. Aku mengenal suara tersebut kemudian aku memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kupikir kita akan pulang bersama?" dia menaikkan alisnya seakan bertanya dan aku hanya berbalik melanjutkan perjalanan memilih tak menjawabnya. Hening, kami berjalan beriringan menuju peron yang sama. Aku tak menyukai keheningan karena itu membuatku kesepian. 'M _ungkin sebaiknya aku mencari topik untuk mengobrol dengannya, tapi apa?'_ –batinku.

"Ne teme aku—" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku mendadak sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sakura." Ucapnya ketika seorang wanita datang menghampiri. Wanita berambut pink selayaknya bubble gum, beriris jade indah yang tetap terlihat bersinar di malam hari. Wanita yang cantik, itulah pikirku saat melihat wanita ini.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tahu kita janjian di stasiun tapi aku ingin bisa bersamamu lebih lama, hehe" ucap wanita ini kepada dia, sembari terkekeh kecil. "Oh! Apa aku menggangu obrolan kalian?" seakan menyadari kehadiranku, wanita ini bertanya dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Tidak, tidak. Kami tidak sedang mengobrol." Ucapku seraya tersenyum. Aku melirik ke arahnya sekan memberi kode 'hei, kau tak mau mengenalkan kami berdua?' tapi hanya pejaman mata yang didapat. Sungguh brengsek sekali si teme ini. Sebuah uluran tangan tiba dari wanita ini, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Hai, aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura tapi kau dapat memanggilku Sakura." Ah, Sakura.. Nama yang indah mungkin karena rambutnya yang berwarna _pink_ itulah dia diberi nama Sakura.. Tapi, apa peduliku? Segera kujabat tangannya yang terulur padaku -

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto. Aku lebih suka dipanggil nama ketimbang marga, karena marga terasa aneh di telinga."

"Oke Naruto!" wanita ini tersenyum. Cantik sekali.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya dia pada kami. Sakura menjawab dengan riang "Ya. Ayo kita pulang!"

Dia dengan sakura terlihat begitu akrab. Terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu lagi cantik, seperti pangeran dan putri dari kerjaan.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh?"

Terdapat kebingungan dari satu kata yang diucapkan sakura. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada hal yang salah. Mataku melihat pada mereka berdua mengisyaratkan _'apa ada yang salah?'_

"Sakura adalah kekasihku dobe." _Nyut_ —ah, apa ini? Dada ini tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Ahaha, kupikir saat aku mengenalkan diri, kau sudah tahu siapa akau ini Naruto. Maaf, aku tak mengenalkan diri dengan baik. Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku kekasih Sasuke.." _Ah—_

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf, jika saya berada di posisi reader sejujurnya saya akan protes karena cerita ini begitu pendek. Entahlah, saya hanya merasa cerita ini pas untuk di potong disini. Berikan kritik dan saran kalian. Oh, cerita ini hanya akan memakai Naruto point of view.

Ah, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan saya akan mengupdate cerita ini tapi as soon as possible saya harap.. feel free to ask~ [apakah bahasa saya terlalu baku? Saya agak kesulitan menggunakan bahasa 'gue-lo' dalam sebuah kata kecuali dalam chat di sosmed lol]

.

.

.

 _Apa yang akan kulakukan? Menghargai hubungan yang telah terjalin lama ataukah memlih cinta yang baru yang dapat membuat hati ini bergetar?_

" _Hei Naruto, akhir pekan ayo kita berkencan?"_

" _Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak perlu berkencan dengannya"_

" _Bukankah lebih baik kita berpacaran dengan orang yang sepemikiran dan orang yang membuat kita merasa nyaman? Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak berpacaran saja?" tatapnya padaku, kupikir dia mulai mabuk._

 _Kusadari hati ini mulai berpaling. Dapatkah aku melakukannya setelah sekian lama kami bersama?_


	2. TSAM 2

Ini adalah cerita AU dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari komik karya Omyo yang berjudul The Stories of Those around Me. Jika di webtoon ini berpairingkan straight, disini saya mengubahnya menjadi BL sesuai dengan imajinasi saya. Maaf, di chapter sebelumnya saya lupa mengetik disclaimer Naruto yaitu Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini milik saya. Oh! kembali saya mengingatkan, cerita ini **menggunakan Naruto POV**.

 **Note** : alur akan sulit diketahui atau lompat-lompat, dibaca pelan-pelan ya.. soalnya yang ngetik juga bingung. Dialog terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak kata **Aku** ,meski Sasuke menggunakan kata **Aku** , disini **tetap menggunakan Naruto POV ya**.. (saya tidak jago kalau menggunakan POV)

[" _hai_ " – telepon]

[' _hai_ ' – pikiran]

["hai" – obrolan]

.

.

.

 _I shouldn't love you but i want to_

 _[Just so you know-Jesse McCartney]_

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam dan Aku tak dapat tidur, terdiam sembari melipat tangan di bawah kepala sebagai bantalan serta menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya, yang membuat dirinya tak dapat memejamkan mata barang sedikitpun..

.

.

[ _Flashback_ ]

Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku kekasih Sasuke.." _Ah—_

"Apa? Kau serius? Maksudku bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan manusia muka tembok sepertinya."—tanyaku tak percaya.

"Dobe! Apa maksudmu muka tembok huh?." _–Deathglare_ dan seperti biasa Aku mengacuhkannya.

"Pfft! Kau lihat Sasuke? Muka tembok. Tidak hanya teman-teman kita yang menjulukimu seperti itu tapi juga rekan kerjamu." Sakura menahan tawa gelinya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk lebih banyak tersenyum, Sasuke?" tambahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu Sakura!" nada ketus dikeluarkannya sembari menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan kami dibelakang. _'Aku tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke dapat merajuk?'—_ pikirku.

[ _End Flashback_ ]

.

.

.

Terkadang realita tidak sama dengan angan-angan atau mimpi yang kita inginkan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mimpi dapat menjadi kenyataan namun mereka lupa mengatakan bahwa, mimpi buruk juga bagian dari mimpi.

Sama seperti sekarang ini. Dulu, Aku bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat tapi nyatanya Aku tak mampu menahan kesabaran yang katanya harus dimiliki oleh seorang pemimpin dan Aku termasuk ke dalam kategori yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi pemimpin. Yeah, begitulah kata Kiba.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, impian itu berubah menjadi angan yang tidak terlalu muluk. Seperti memiliki kekasih yang baik dan selalu ada untukku, memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak merepotkan, dan bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas.

Dari sekian banyaknya mimpi yang kumiliki, sudah ada yang tercapai. Seperti memiliki kekasih yang baik. Pekerjaan yang lumayan menyenangkan meski hanya paruh waktu dan lainnya. Ah—hidup ini begitu indah jika dijalani dengan mimpi sederhana, menurutku.

"Hei Naru.." seseorang mengembalikanku dari lamunanku dan kemudian suara bising lain di kantin kampus, terdengar kembali di telinga. Apakah Aku terlalu lama melamun?

"Hm?" Aku menoleh mendapati seseorang di sampingku yang tidak lain adalah kekasihku, Sai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum seraya mendudukan dirirnya dihadapanku.

"Memikirkankan dirimu?"

"Benarkah? Tak terlihat seperti itu untukku."

"Pfft, apa kau ini cenayang? Menurutmu, apa yang sedang kupikirkan dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tak memikirkanmu?"

"Bukan, Aku ini bukan cenayang, hanya saja kau seperti buku yang terbuka. Semuanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas di dahimu itu. Tapi tentu saja Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Apa kau mau membaginya padaku?"

"Tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting dan sungguh Aku memkirkanmu juga."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Ah, apa kau merubah jadwal kerjamu Naru? Kudengar dari Kiba kau mengubah shiftmu menjadi sore hari"

"Hum, Aku melakukan perubahan. Jadwal kuliah yang kuambil semuanya pagi jadi Aku bisa istirahat siang sejenak sebelum bekerja."

"Kapan kau dapat jatah libur kerja Naru?"

"Jumat dan Sabtu. Tadinya Aku ingin ambil hari Sabtu dan Minggu tapi biasanya, cafe akan penuh di hari libur jadi manajer tak memperbolehkanku mengambil hari Minggu." Aku menghela nafas jika mengingat manajer yang melotot ketika kuutarakan ingin libur di hari Minggu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke bioskop hari Sabtu!"

"Bioskop? Kau mengajakku berkencan? Kapan?"

"Tentu saja Aku mengajakmu berkencan Naru.. Bukankankah kita sudah jarang bersama karena kesibukkan masing-masing? Hm? Kau mau kapan? Minggu ini kau bisa?"

"Kau benar. Baiklah, minggu ini."

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Aku menunggu Sai. Belasan atau bahkan puluhan pesan kukirim untukknya. Bahkan sudah ke puluh—entahlah Aku menelponnya tapi tak kunjung di angkat!

 _Sabar.. Sabar Naruto.. Kau harus ingat Sai memang_ _memiliki jadwal yang berbeda denganmu bahkan ia sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengajakmu berkencan! Sial! Aku benci menunggu seperti ini.—_ batinku. Mataku menatap manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang dihadapanku hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan kekesalan karena menunggu Sai. Tak lama _handphone_ ku berdering, dering nada khusus yang ku set untuk Sai.

" _Sai! Kau dimana? Kau tahu? Sudah satu jam Aku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh di depan bioskop! Please, jangan katakan kau lupa kalau hari ini kita akan berkencan!"_ Aku bersungut kesal menjawab telepon darinya.

" _Maaf Naru, tiba-tiba dosen seni memberitahuku bahwa namaku masuk ke dalam daftar lomba melukis yang diadakan dua minggu lagi. Jadi Aku harus menyelesaikannya segera. Kau tahu, lukisan yang menang akan dipajang di galeri seni yang ada di perancis. Maaf Aku tahu kau kecewa tapi ini sangat penting untukku. Aku akan menebusnya lain kali. Aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang, bye."_

Hah? Apa katanya? Lomba melukis? Galeri? Perancis?Jadi dia membatalkan janji kencan karena itu? Dan baru mengabari setelah satu jam menunggunya seperti orang bodoh? Perlahan ku tutup mataku sembari menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan untuk menghilangkan amarahku. Ingin sekali Aku berteriak untuk mengatainya! Tau begitu seharusnya Aku tidak mengiyakan ajakan berkencan darinya! Ukh!

"Be.."

"Dob.."

"Dobe!"

Seketika suara yang kukenal membuatku membuka mata karena terkejut dan hanya menatap tak percaya pelaku yang memanggilku dengan nama, apa tadi? Dobe? Kesialan apalagi ini? Kenapa Aku harus bertemu dengan si muka tembok? Aku melihatnya dengan wajah yang datar sembari melihatnya dari atas sampai ke bawah kemudian—

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Teme?" tanyaku sedikit tak bersahabat.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seseorang yang berada di dekat bioskop huh?"

"Mengecek film yang akan diputar?"

"Kau benar-benar Dobe rupanya!"

"Hei! Jika orang-orang yang menanyakan hal itu tentu mereka akan menonton. Tapi kau? Kau yang tak suka keramaian ingin menonton? Lucu sekali Uchiha."

"Dobe. Aku termasuk di dalam golongan orang-orang yang kau sebut"

"Bukan. Kau hanyalah tembok berjalan." Jawab sekenaku. Ah, moodku benar-benar rusak hari ini. Aku butuh piknik. Kuputuskan untuk lebih baik pulang ke rumah, berkutat dengan tugas mungkin? Uh! Aku benci tugas. Saat akan melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang—

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang?"

"Kau sudah selesai menonton?" kulihat dia menaikkan alisnya secara jelas dan entah kenapa ingin kucukur alisnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu!

"Apa kau melihat Aku sudah menonton Uchiha?"

"Entah. Karena yang kulihat hanya kau sudah berdiri disini cukup lama."

"...Bagaimana kau tahu Aku sudah berdiri disini sejak lama?" mataku memicing melihatnya.

"Tidak penting. Ayo kita menonton bersama. Kudengar ada film yang bagus minggu ini." Yang kemudian Uchiha menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam bioskop.

.

.

.

[di cafe]

Dari sekian banyaknya film, Uchiha mengajakku menonton film horor! Kalau tahu dia memesan tiket horor sejak awal, sudah kutinggal pulang daritadi. Aku benci film horor! Setelah selesai menonton, Uchiha langsung menarikku ke cafe terdekat untuk makan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya sengit!.

"Dobe, matamu akan keluar jika kau terus melotot seperti itu."

"YA! Siapa bilang Aku sedang melotot huh?"

"Lalu apa jika bukan melotot? Oh, kau terpesona olehku hm?"

"Dalam mimpimu Uchiha!" ah sial! Aku malas berdebat dengannya.

"..."

"Hei, kenapa kau ke bioskop sendiri? Dimana Sakura? Kau tak mengajaknya?" kucoba untuk mencari pembicaraan sembari menunggu pesanan yang Sasuke pesankan. Tidak ada salahnya berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Uchiha.

"Kau ingin tahu sekali? Kenapa?" jawabnya dan apa itu? Dia menyipitkan mata? Dengan perasaan dongkol kujawab—"Kau tahu arti berbasa-basi Uchiha?" kesabaranku benar-benar di uji kali ini. Kupejamkan mata untuk menetralisir mood yang sudah jelek agar tak memburuk.

"Kau tahu Dobe? Jika kau mengajak wanita menonton, pilihan akan jatuh pada film bergenre _romance_ dan itu menjijikan." Apa? Menjijikan? Aku yakin tak salah dengar? Spontan mulutku berucap "Jadi maksudmu Sakura menjijikan? Ah—tidak, maksudku apa Sakura menyukai genre _romance_ juga?"

"Hn. Karena itu Aku tak mau mengajaknya." Jawabannya membuatku manggut-manggut. Tapi kemudian Uchiha mengatakan hal yang membuatku melongo! –"Sisi baiknya, Aku bisa berkencan denganmu kan Dobe?" Ha? Kencan? Siapa? Oke, kuputuskan Uchiha ini tak waras. Dan apa itu? Seringai? Dia menyeringai?

Setelah selesai makan kami hanya berkeliling tak jelas tapi cukup menyenangkan ketimbang harus berkutat dengan tugas.

Tak terasa malam sudah datang. Jam berlalu begitu cepat, sungguh. Ada perasaan tak ingin mengakhiri kencan ini.. Tunggu! Kencan? Apa Aku baru saja menyebut ini adalah kencan? Kurasa kegilaan Uchiha mulai menular padaku!

.

.

SIAL! Mengumpat, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Kenapa Uchiha itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Hanya karena ucapannya yang menurutku melantur, membuatku terjaga diatas ranjang empukku!

...

[ _Flashback_ ]

..[di peron kereta]..

"Hei Uchiha, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini. Tidak buruk juga jalan bersamamu." Oke, mengucapkan sedikit terima kasih tidak akan menjatuhkan harga diriku.

"Hn."

"Baiklah.. jalur keretamu ada di seberang kan? Sebaiknya kau segera ke seberang sebelum keretamu datang. Oh, kuucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi" kutundukkan kepala sedikit untuk menghormatinya sebelum berpisah.

"Dobe."

"YA! Kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu hah? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengataimu! Dasar Teme! Sudah sana pergi! Melihatmu lama-lama bisa membuatku botak karena emosi." Sejujurnya Aku tak enak hati mengusirnya tapi siapa orang yang akan tahan jika dipanggil Dobe huh? Tentu bukan Aku! Karena tak beranjak dari tempatnya kutatap sang Uchiha namun Aku terkejut. Dia melihatku begitu intens membuat pipiku terasa panas. Apakah Aku merona? Oh sial! Jangan katakan iya? ku palingkan wajahku ke arah lain agar Uchiha tak dapat melihatnya. Dia pasti akan meledekku.

"Hei Dobe.. Menurutmu, bukankah lebih baik kita berpacaran dengan orang yang sepemikiran dan orang yang dapat membuat kita merasa nyaman saat bersama?" Uchiha berhasil membuatku melihat kembali padanya. Menatapnya, mencoba melihat ke dalam onyx miliknya. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga bertanya seperti itu?

"Huh? Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Teme?" masa bodoh dengan nilai kesopanan yang selama ini kujaga! Dia memanggilku Dobe, maka akan kupanggil dia dengan sebutan Teme! Entah kenapa sebutan untuknya itu terasa sangat pas di mulutku.

"Kalau kukatakan bahwa Aku nyaman bersamamu, apa kau mau berpacaran denganku?"

"Ha-? Apa-apaan itu Teme? Kau pikir hanya karena sepemikiran dan nyaman kau bisa mengajak seseorang menjadi kekasihmu? Kau sedang melucu?" kugeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kurasa kepalanya terantuk sesuatu dan beberapa sekrup di kepalanya copot?

"Aku serius." Kutatap matanya untuk melihat, arti apa yang sebenarnya Uchiha ini katakan. Terdiam, kemudian—

"Kau benar. Sebuah hubungan dimana kita bisa sepemikiran dan nyaman saat bersama adalah hal yang penting. Tapi taukah kau Uchiha, bahwa diatas segala hal itu perasaan lah yang berperan. Tanpa hal itu, hubungan akan terasa hambar tak ubahnya seorang teman. Untuk apa kau memintaku menjadi kekasih jika menjadi teman pun bisa huh?" –perasaan gugup yang menyelimuti ini sungguh menggelitik bagai ribuan kupu-kupu bertebangan di dalam perut. Saat Uchiha ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, intercom terdengar bahwa keretaku akan berangkat. Ya, berangkat. tak lama setalah kukatakan keretanya akan datang, keretaku lebih dulu datang. Menyisakan hening diantara kami. Mataku berusaha tak melihatnya.

Dengan gugup Aku bersuara—"Oke, sampai besok di tempat kerja Teme." Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kereta saat kudengar peluit penjaga berbunyi.

SRET!

Kejadian itu begitu cepat sebelum otakku memproses apa yang terjadi, keretaku sudah berjalan menyisakan diriku yang termangu melihat Uchiha yang tersenyum dari dalam kereta yang kunaiki. Ketika otakku berhasil memproses semuanya—

OH. GOD!

DIA.

MENCIUMKU!

.

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Terima kasih untuk **Aiko Vallery** , Lee Yaa 714, Namikaze Otorie, TikaChanpm, yassir2374, chennie21, gloinemask, dan wiinaa92

[Edisi Curhat pengetik]

Saya malu mengakui ini hanya saja, maaf saya benar-benar lupa bahwa saya sudah memposting cerita ini. Ketika teman saya menanyakan (dan juga mengingatkan) perihal apakah cerita sy sudah dilanjutkan, serius sy bilang 'kemungkinan bakal kuhapus, di email gak ada notif, ada yg review, follow ataupun fav jadi bisa tenang gak akan ada yang nunggu cerita yg kubuat'. Tapi lama akhirnya sy ngecek cerita sendiri, kaget ada yang review, follow bahkan favorite. Kebakaran jenggot sambil bilang 'Yah, mamam kan ada yg review, follow bahkan favorite!'. Tekad yg dari awal sudah bulat akan menghapus cerita ini akhirnya goyah. Sy tau, ketika di posisi reader, sy pasti esmosi! update lama saja, bikin bete apalagi main hapus cerita, kebayang deh gimana krn pernah ngerasain.. tapi sy sedih. Soalnya ini masalah tanggung jawab krn sudah seenaknya memposting cerita, huhu.. akhirnya, sy mutusin tetep melanjutkan cerita ini tapi bakal lama update. Mungkin basi ya kalau bilang sibuk di RL tapi apalah daya, sy hanya seorang mahasiswa akhir yang tak tahu diri sudah main posting cerita. Maaf banget yang sebesarnya buat yang sudah review, follow bahkan sudi mem-favoritkan cerita ini.

Silahkan kritik dan saran atau mungkin flame?

Oh ya! Ada yang mau jadi beta cerita saya? Saya gak sanggup kalau ternyata ada typo, EYD masih ada yang salah dan yang paling penting POV disini. Soalnya saya bukan anak bahasa, huhu..

.

.

.

" _Kalau kukatakan bahwa Aku menyukaimu, apa kita bisa berpacaran Dobe?_ "

" _Sudahlah, putuskan saja Sai jika dia hanya membuatmu terus bersedih."_

" _Kau tanya kenapa? di saat Aku membutuhkanmu, apa kau ada disampingku, Sai?_ "

" _Kurasa hati ini mulai berpaling. Apakah begitu egois jika kita bersama namun dengan cara menyakiti yang lainnya?_ "


	3. TSAM 3

Ini adalah cerita AU dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari komik **karya Omyo** yang berjudul **The Stories of Those around Me**. Jika di webtoon ini berpairingkan straight, disini saya mengubahnya menjadi BL sesuai dengan imajinasi saya. **Disclaimer Naruto** yaitu **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ketikan cerita ini milik saya. **Menggunakan Naruto POV dan orang ketiga (** maaf, jika POV dan timeline rancu *nyengir*)

' _talking_ ' = bicara dalam hati

"talking" = percakapan

" _talking_ " = masa lalu

* * *

.

.

.

 _Kita takkan tahu kepada siapa hati kita berlabuh_

 _Diakah yang telah mengikatmu dalam suatu hubungan yang semu?_

 _Ataukah dia yang begitu serius memperhatikanmu dalam diam?_

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto tidak mengerti akan sikap Uchiha Sasuke. Berhari-hari ia memikirkan kejadian minggu lalu, namun seakan-akan apa yang Uchiha lakukan di hari itu seperti mimpi? Tak ada satupun penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha. Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? Apakah ini sebenarnya hanyalah imajinasiku? Jika ya, Naruto merasa adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada. ' _Urgh! Aku merasa bodoh karena terlalu serius memikirkan kejadian yang bahkan Aku sendiri tak tahu apakah itu nyata atau mimpi? dan kenapa juga Aku memikirkannya?_ '

Ingin rasanya Aku ijin untuk tak masuk kerja! Aah! Manajer pasti takkan memperbolehkan. Aku merasa sial.

Tanpa kusadari, Uchiha berada di ruangan yang sama denganku, berganti baju. Oke, Aku berusaha untuk tak panik dan hanya pura-pura tak melihatnya. Ya tuhan! Aku merasa seperti apa namanya? Tikus kejepit? Lupakan! Lupakan Naruto! Kejadian minggu lalu pasti hanya sebuah ilusi. Ya ilusi. – _denial_

Naruto berpura-pura sibuk dengan isi loker kerja miliknya meski lokernya tak memiliki isi yang menarik. "Dobe!" suara Uchiha Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"E-eh?! A-apa?" kepala Naruto sedikit bergerak ke arah Uchiha namun matanya tetap melihat ke arah lokernya – _berpura sibuk_. Ia gugup, oke!

"Cepatlah! Kenapa ganti baju saja kau begitu lelet? Kita tak punya waktu untuk bersantai!" – _spechless_ belum sempat Naruto membalas, Ia sudah ditinggal keluar ruangan oleh Uchiha.

' _What? Di-dia! TEME! Disaat Aku begitu gugup karena apa yang dia lakukan minggu lalu, dan hanya itu reaksinya?_ '

"Arggh! Sial!"

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Naruto yang sengaja berjalan dengan cepat "Be—Dobe! Tunggu!" Naruto tak mengabaikannya, terlintas di benaknya berharap bahwa Ia memilik pintu kemana saja agar tak perlu meladeni Uchiha.

Sasuke berhasil menyamai kecepatan berjalan Naruto. Tahu bahwa dirinya diabaikan, jemari miliknya menggapai jari jemari milik Naruto dan menautkannya. Sontak membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan dan seakan secepat kilat, kepala Naruto menoleh ke arah sang Uchiha.

"Uchiha! Lepaskan tanganmu sekarang juga!" – _emosi_ amarah perlahan menyusupi hati Naruto.

"Jadi kau marah?"

"Terakhir kali kulihat, matamu masih berfungsi normal Uchiha! Apakah kau harus menanyakannya?"

Seraya mengendikkan bahunya, Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang –"Kurasa aku tak melakukan hal apapun yang menjurus dan dapat membuatmu marah kepadaku."

"Kalau kau mau tahu Uchiha, Aku tak menyukai kau yang sedang menggenggam tanganku!" Ia berusaha sabar, tahu bahwa Ia takkan menang jika beradu mulut.

"Tapi aku menyukainya" –oke! Persetan dengan sabar. Urat kesabaran Naruto tak pernah bertahan lama jika Ia berada di dekat Uchiha.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan—" Naruto menarik nafas, berusaha untuk tidak memukul pria dihadapannya ini. "—Begitupun dirimu Uchiha" tambahnya – _hening_ keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Naruto berfikir bahwa sudah tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka, mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua.

"Putuskan."

"Haah?"

"Kau cukup memutuskan kekasihmu Naruto." – _terkejut,_ kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha membuat pergerakan tangannya terhenti dan langsung menatap Uchiha lurus tak percaya.

"Brengsek!" Naruto menepis kasar jemari Sasuke dan dengan sekali hentak, jari-jari mereka yang bertautan terlepas begitu saja. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan bersiap untuk berlari jika perlu!

"Aku serius Naruto. Jika kau berpacaran denganku, kau takkan kecewa seperti saat bersama dengan **kekasihmu**." – _diam_ Naruto menggertakan giginya, Ia terpancing! Ucapan Uchiha membuatnya terhenti dan akhirnya berbalik "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang hubunganku dengan kekasihku huh? Kau hanya orang luar, bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya menilai bahwa kekasihku mengecewakanku?" nafasnya memburu. Naruto tak menyukai ini, tak menyukai seorangpun yang sok tahu dalam hubungannya.

"Prioritas. Tak peduli sesibuk apapun kekasihmu, dia takkan membatalkan janjinya denganmu, takkan lupa tuk mengabarimu, takkan mengabaikan telepon darimu dan tak membuatmu menunggu."

 _Prioritas_

Naruto bukan orang yang cerdas ataupun pintar, dia hanyalah seseorang yang standar atau bisa dibilang pas-pasan dalam berfikir. Namun Ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Uchiha yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kenyataan yang selama ini Ia ketahui, namun tak mau Ia akui. Ia merasa egois jika membicarakan masalah ini. Topik yang sama, yang dibicarakan Gaara – _sahabatnya_. Tangan Naruto mengepal erat _–_ "Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu Uchiha!" dan akhirnya Ia berbalik dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Uchiha di belakangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke hanya dapat melihat punggung Naruto yang berlari menjauh. Dirinya tahu persis bahwa hubungan Naruto dengan kekasihnya sedang tak bagus – _rapuh_. ' _Apakah aku terlalu cepat memintanya? Tak perduli kau begitu menyukainya dan berusaha mempertahankan hubunganmu, akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku Naruto._ '

.

.

.

* * *

"Brengsek! ARGH!" Naruto meninju bantalnya berkali-kali. Ia marah! Apakah Ia kecewa akan hubungannya dengan Sai? Ia tak tahu! Ia mengerti, Sai begitu sibuk dan dirinya tak mungkin merengek seperti wanita yang selalu menginginkan perhatian. Hati kecil miliknya mengakui, bahwa ia kecewa akan hubungannya dengan Sai dan Uchiha memperjelas luka hatinya. Tapi hubungannya dengan Sai tak sebentar, kebahagiaan mereka saat bersama tak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Ia tak boleh egois dan Ia tahu akan hal itu.

' _Dari sekian banyaknya manusia yang ada, kenapa harus Uchiha itu yang mengatakannya.._ '

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal – _lelah_ , Ia tak mau memikirkan seberapa besar kata-kata Uchiha tersebut mengganggunya. Ia tak mau.

.

.

.

* * *

[TBC]

.

.

.

Bwahahahaha, akhirnya _update_.. chapter tiga ini asalnya udah jamuran, hahahaha. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia! *jilat es krim* saya kehilangan momentum(?), gaya bahasa jadi berubah dan ngga asik, saya merasa cheesy(?) terlalu banyak di chapter ini.. minggu depan sepertinya menjadi POV Uchiha Sasuke, heuheuheu..

Terlalu pusing untuk cuap.. kritik, saran, dipersilahkaaan!

 **Jangan!** Jangan suruh saya **update cepat** kata ini beban tersendiri buat saya, yang sedang berusaha mengejar tanda tangan idol (pak rektor) di kampus, wwww x"D #rebahan


	4. TSAM 4

Ini adalah cerita AU dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari komik **karya Omyo** yang berjudul **The Stories of Those around Me**. Jika di webtoon ini berpairingkan straight, disini saya mengubahnya menjadi BL sesuai dengan imajinasi saya. **Disclaimer Naruto** yaitu **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ketikan cerita ini milik saya. **Menggunakan Naruto POV dan orang ketiga (** maaf, jika POV dan timeline rancu *nyengir*) beware dengan kata-kata yang agak **kasar** ya.

' _talking_ ' = bicara dalam hati

"talking" = percakapan

" _talking_ " = masa lalu

* * *

.

.

.

 _Apa yang membuat kita tetap mempertahankan hubungan yang semu ini?_

 _Perasaan?_

 _Ataukah waktu?_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kutebak, dia tak mengangkatnya –lagi?" wajah Gaara begitu datar saat mengatakannya, seolah hal itu biasa – _pattern_. Aku menatapnya sengit. "Kau mengatakannya seolah kau sudah tau saja, apa kau ini seorang _cenayang_ , huh?"

Pria berambut merah dengan tatto di dahi itu menaikkan alis miliknya yang begitu tipis dan tak terlihat "Tak perlu menjadi seorang _cenayang_ pun, bukankah hal itu sudah biasa terjadi? Setiap hari selalu terjadi skenario yang sama. Tidakkah kau bosan?"

"Tak bisakah kau menyemangatiku? Kenapa selalu _sarkasme_ saja yang keluar dari mulutmu?" Naruto muak. Dirinya tahu, hal ini selalu terjadi – _setiap hari_ tapi bukan berarti dirinya menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Bukan aku tak mau menyemangatimu. Jika aku saja yang melihatmu lelah, bagaimana kau bisa tetap bertahan seperti ini? Ah— aku lupa, kau dan kepala batumu itu sudah tak bisa ditolong."

"Aku juga tak mau seperti ini Gaara. Kuakui, ini menjengkelkan tapi kau harus mengerti. Sai sibuk dan aku tak mau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang merengek, hanya karena kekasihnya tak menjawab telepon." Ku seruput teh milik Gaara dengan kesal dan penuh nafsu. ' _Akan kuhabiskan es miliknya, biar Gaara tahu rasa! Menyebalkan._ '

"Kenapa kau tak menyudahi saja hubungan kalian?" Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Gaara sukses membuatku berhenti menyeruput dan melihatnya – _terkejut_ sulit mengatakan apakah Gaara sedang menghiburnya dengan memberikan lelucon. Jika ya, hal tersebut sama sekali tak lucu. Berteman dengan Gaara sejak sekolah dasar membuat dirinya dapat membaca ekspresi sahabatnya. Perlahan ia menaruh gelas teh, – _bingung_ ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa namun—

"Aku mengenal Sai sejak menengah pertama, kau tahu itu bukan? Memutuskan tuk bersama saat kami menengah atas, saling menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Menjalani kebersamaan hingga saat ini. Aku menyukai dirinya karena dirinya, dengan segala kekurangan yang ada, dan kurasa kau mengerti kenapa aku tak menyudahi hubungan kami."

Gaara dapat melihat kelembutan di mata sahabatnya, namun ia juga dapat melihatnya – _kekecewaan_ sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan, namun tak ingin ia utarakan. Tak ingin dikatakan sebagai orang yang jahat karena mengatakan kebenaran dan tak mau menabur garam pada luka sahabatnya. Ia memutuskan tuk diam seolah menyudahi percakapan diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[POV orang ketiga]**

Sasuke sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus, megerjakan tugas yang tak kunjung selesai bagaikan jamur. Matanya yang sejak awal terfokus pada tugasnya kini teralihkan pada smartphone miliknya yang berkedip-kedip. _Sakura_. Layar smartphone miliknya menunjukkan nama sang pemanggil yang tak lelah menelpon meski ia tak mengangkatnya. _Lelah_. Gadis ini tak memiliki kata menyerah di kamusnya – _pikirnya._

Ia segera membereskan tugas-tugas miliknya dan keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya paling nyaman. Menatap kembali pada layar smatphonenya yang masih bergetar—

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Aku menelponmu berkali-kali kau sampai lumutan, kau tahu? Kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya huh?" memijit keningnya perlahan, berusaha meredakan suara Sakura yang terdengar nyaring ditelinganya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kita kumpul di cafe biasa, _Fangs_! Neji sudah kembali, hehe."

"Hn." Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan seakan penelpon di seberang sudah mengetahui jawabannya, percakapan itupun berakhir. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana ia dan teman-temannya berkumpul, cafe yang dimaksud Sakura tak jauh hanya perlu menaiki _bus_ sekali dan jalan beberapa belas langkah iapun sampai.

[garis]

Seorang _waiter_ perempuan menghamipirinya saat Sasuke berdiri di dalam _cafe_ —

"Untuk berapa orang tuan?" senyumnya ramah dan mungkin kelewat ramah, dengan badan yang sedikit dicondongkan agar belahannya terlihat. ' _menjijikan_ ' pikir Sasuke.

"Tak perlu, temanku sudah berada disini." Tak ingin berlama-lama bicara dengan _waiter_ , ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Ia yakin melihat ujung kepala milik Sakura di ujung meja, dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau datang." Ucap seorang pria berambut panjang kecoklatan dengan iris mata perak.

"Hn. Neji."

"Seperti biasa, kau begitu irit kata ya Sasuke." Neji, pria tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil. Sasuke tak berniat menjawab ucapan Neji, merasa malas. Sementara yang lainnya hanya memilih untuk mendengus dan tertawa.

Obrolan bergulir tak tentu, membicarakan pengalaman Neji yang mendapatkan kesempatan dalam pertukaran pelajar. Sasuke tak menanggapi tapi ia mendengarkan sembari meminum jus yang dipesannya.

"Bukankah Sasuke juga termasuk ke dalam daftar pertukaran mahasiswa?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang digulung membentuk seperti bola membuat kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput jusnya terhenti. Sementara yang lainnya melihat ke arahnya, saat itu juga Sasuke merasa teman-temannya memiliki satu lagi kepala yang tumbuh secara mendadak.

Sakura berdeham "Jadi, kau tak tahu Tenten? Ada alasan kenapa Sasuke tak ikut dalam pertukaran mahasiswa?" ia mengatakannya dengan senyum jahil dan mata yang melirik-lirik Sasuke bermaksud menggoda.

"Apa itu Sakura?"

" _Sunshine_. Seseorang yang berhasil merebut perhatian Sasukeku dan berhasil membuatku benar-benar cemburu." Neji menaikkan alis mendengarnya "Sunshine?" –beonya.

"Jadi Sasuke berselingkuh darimu Sakura?" Tenten menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, tak percaya. Dengan senyum kecil dan biasa, "Begitulah." Sakura menjawabnya sembari menghendikkan bahu miliknya.

Neji tertarik, "Kau tak mau memberi pembelaan Sas?" seraya menatap Sasuke. Neji tahu, Sasuke tak menyukai apapun dan siapapun yang berusaha mengorek kehidupan pribadinya, tapi ia penasaran akan _sunshine_ yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bergeming ditempatnya, dengan posisi yang sama sembari menyeruput jus miliknya. Seorang gadis pirang yang juga sama penasarannya dengan Neji akhirnya berceletuk "Sudahlah, kita bicarakan hal yang lain saja. Percuma menayakannya pada Sasuke, ia takkan menjawabnya. Lagipula seseorang yang tahu tentang _sunshine_ juga tak mau membeberkannya, benar kan jidat lebar?"

"Hei Ino-babi, mana mungkin aku mau membeberkan sesuatu yang hanya menambah garam pada lukaku huh?" Sakura adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Meski nada yang dilontarkan terkesan biasa tanpa ada kata sinis maupun sarkasme dalam kata-katanya, namun Ino tahu Sakura serius akan ucapannya. Dirinya dan yang lainnya memang tak tahu kelanjutan akan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi satu hal yang mereka sadari saat ini adalah – _buruk_. Seakan menjadi _clue_ bagi semuanya kecuali Sasuke, mereka berusaha mencari topik lain yang sekiranya tak bersinggungan dengan _sunshine_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

[Tbc]

 **[Note** : **]**

 **Cenayang** itu seperti peramal kalau di Indonesiakan.. seseorang yang dapat melihat masa depan.

maaf jika ada typo, ini non edit karena beneran kuota tinggal 46mb, hahahahhaha /sedih

Terima kasih untuk review serta semangat yang telah kalian berikan, saya bahagia— sungguh! Maaf tak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya, kuota sekarat /sobs/.. Btw, entah kenapa saya pingin menjadikan endingnya **angst** deh /uhuk/ dan tangan gatal ingin buat cerita baru, hiks.

Kritik, saran di persilahkaan.. boleh flame asal pakai akun.. :* Oh! Panggil yan aja, ngga usah senpai, merasa tua (ngga sadar umur) /ketjup


	5. TSAM 5

Ini adalah cerita AU dengan ide cerita yang diambil dari komik karya **Omyo** yang berjudul **The Stories of Those around Me** dan sebuah **movie barat** yang saya **lupa judulny** a. Jika di webtoon ini berpairingkan straight, disini saya mengubahnya menjadi BL sesuai dengan imajinasi saya. **Disclaimer** character **Naruto** yaitu **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ketikan cerita ini milik saya. Maaf, **POV dan timeline rancu** dan **beware** dengan kata-kata yang agak **kasar** ya. **Out Of Character**. **Alternatif Universe**.

* * *

 **Timeline semacam flashback tidak ada pemberitahuan. Non edit. Berjuanglah untuk membedakan timeline** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

' _talking_ ' = **bicara dalam hati**

" talking " = **percakapan**

" _talking_ " = **masa lalu**

* * *

I'm waitin' here

Been waitin' here

-Mc Cartney-

* * *

.

.

 _"Apa tak ada sedikitpun rasa untukku dalam hatimu Sas?" tangan putihnya menggenggam erat pinggiran kursi taman, mengenyahkan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya._

 _"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kau tak lebih dari sekedar teman bagiku, Sakura." Wanita bernama Sakura itu menggigit bibir bawahnya —getir. Iris hijau miliknya menatap sendu kedepan "Sejak kecil, aku berjuang agar kau melihatku. Tak perduli akan sikapmu aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar bisa terlihat setara disisimu. Berharap kau akan memilihku diantara wanita-wanita yang menyukaimu." Pria yang duduk disebelahnya tak menjawab. Sakura mengerti bahwa dirinya tak memiliki kesempatan –kalah pada seseorang yang bahkan tak tahu jika pria yang disukainya menyukai orang tersebut._

 _Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas dan kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya, tersenyum kecil "Kau akan menyesal telah menolak wanita sepertiku Sas!" wanita berambut bubble gum itu merasa bahwa tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang diperlukan memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan taman, meninggalkan pria yang telah menolaknya sejak awal._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Naruto tak dapat lagi menghitung sudah berapa banyak janji yang terlewati, kata-kata yang berlalu dan kebersamaan yang seperti mimpi. Dirinya kini tak lagi menanti hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu seakan itu adalah rutinitas yang seharusnya. ' _Aku terlihat seperti orang menyedihkan, memiliki kekasih akan tetapi tetap duduk di cafe sendiri. Apa bedanya dengan tak memiliki kekasih? Haha._ ' Tangannya mengaduk pelan jus jeruk dihadapannya sementara matanya menatap malas handphone yang tergeletak di meja. ' _Apa yang lebih buruk dari Sai yang membatalkan janji?_ '

Naruto tak menyadari seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia terlalu fokus pada handphone yang bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun membuat seseorang yang sudah berdiri di sebelah mejanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto. Terkejut akan tangan dihadapannya membuat naruto menoleh sedikit cepat –

"Kau –" belum sempat Naruto berbicara, seseorang yang mengibaskan tangan langsung duduk dihadapannya. Sembari tersenyum "Apa kau menunggu seseorang? Kau melihat handphonemu dengan wajah penuh harap. Siapa yang kau tunggu hum?"

"A-ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Uh, apa— yang kau lakukan disini hm ...?"

"Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau lupa namaku Naru-chan?" tawanya renyah.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Sakura, aku hanya sedang melamun tadi.. Hehe."

"Kau sendiri? Jika ya, biarkan aku duduk disini menemanimu sembari menunggu temanku. Kau tak keberatan bukan?" senyum milik wanita bernama Sakura itu begitu indah pikir Naruto. "Tentu."

Sejujurnya Naruto merasa canggung duduk bersama Sakura ' _Apa nama situasi yang pas ketika seorang rekan kerja menyatakan suka padaku kemudian disini aku duduk bersama dengan kekasihnya huh? kurasa ini ironi._ ' Naruto mengakui, wanita dihadapannya begitu pandai dalam bercakap. Suasana canggung yang tercipta menghilang ketika wanita dihadapannya berbicara. ' _Si Teme benar-benar beruntung! Bagaimana bisa dia berselingkuh di belakang wanita ini?_ '

Tak lama seorang wanita datang. Cantik itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto ketika wanita ini berdiri di sebelah meja Naruto.

"Hai jidat!" senyumnya. ' _Jidat?_ '

"Kau terlambat Ino-babi." Mata Naruto sedikit melebar oke, dirinya agak terkejut dengan panggilan nama yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Mata wanita berambut blonde panjang melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kau mengajak bertemu untuk memperkenalkan kekasih barumu padaku huh?" –cengirnya dan tanpa babibu, wanita blonde tersebut langsung menaruh pantatnya di bangku sebelah Naruto.

"Naru-chan, dia adalah temanku Ino. Ino, kenalkan _sunshine_." Perkenalan singkat yang diberikan Sakura menghentikan tatapan lapar Ino pada Naruto. "Apa? _Sunshine_?" matanya membola begitu mendengar Sakura menyebut nama _sunshine_ dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kau _Sunshine_?" –ulangnya tak percaya. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal "Uh? Namaku Naruto, bukan _sunshine_."

Dengan tawa geli, "Jidat lebar! Pantas saja kau kalah dari _sunshine_. Kau tahu, aku membayangkan seperti apa _sunshine_ sejak kau menyebut namanya! Hahaha." Naruto menatap kedua wanita yang duduk saling berhadapan dengan wajah bingung yang jelas.

"Kurasa kalian salah orang?" Ino yang mendengarnya tersenyum, tangannya terjulur, mencubit pipi Naruto "Kau imut sekali!" Sakura tertawa "Hei, jangan terlalu dekat atau ice prince akan membekukanmu."

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kau tak bersama dengan uh— Uchiha, Sakura?" ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar keluar dari mulut Naruto, dirinya merasa seperti orang bodoh. 'Kenapa aku bertanya hal seperti itu?' tapi, jawaban seperti pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sakura justru membuatnya terdiam. Sakura tersenyum lebar "Kenapa aku harus bersamanya?"_

 _"Uh? Karena kau adalah kekasihnya?" Sakura tertawa renyah. Dengan pelan ia menyeruput cappucino miliknya, "Begitukah? Kau menanyakan Sasuke padaku hanya karena itu?" iris hijaunya menatap iris biru milik Naruto lurus. Naruto merasa tatapan yang diberikan Sakura sedikit menakutkan. "Tentu saja." Naruto tak yakin, benarkah ia bertanya karena itu? Hubungannya dengan Sasuke tak bisa dikatakan dekat jika bertemu pun, mereka akan bertengkar dan adu mulut. Oke, dirinya akui sudah sebulan ini mereka tak bertengkar dan Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan gentle?_

 _"Aku melihatmu jalan bersama dengan Sasuke." ucapan Sakura membuatnya tegang dan menatp lurus pada Sakura. "Eh?" Naruto merasa kelu, iris birunya memperlihatkan ketakutan yang nyata. Sakura menyadarinya. "Kenapa kau begitu tegang?" senyumnya._

 _"Aku..." Ino menyela sebelum Naruto dapat berpikir lebih jauh untuk memberi alasan "Hei, kau jalan dengan Sasuke? Benarkah?" ada binar tak percaya di mata milik Ino. Dengan canggung "Begitulah, kami bertemu tak sengaja. Karena bosan kami memutuskan untuk pergi bersama." Naruto merasa jawabannya begitu ambigu. 'Jalan bersama? Apakah ini adalah jawaban yang benar?'_

 _"Woah! Kau tahu, Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang mau diajak pergi keluar! Sasuke selalu menjawab bahwa pergi keluar bersama dengan kami –temannya tak ada untungnya! Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"_

 _sebelum Naruto sempat membalas "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke. Naru?" pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya terdiam –terkejut. "A-apa? Eh? Suka? Uh.. Aku—"_

 _"Aku menyukainya itu benar adanya dan ia juga menyukaiku tapi ia menyukai orang lain. Hubungan kami tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku memang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya tetapi itu adalah keinginanku sendiri" mata Sakura menatap lembut pada Naruto. "Eh?"_

 _Ino tertawa, "Sasuke memiliki banyak fans yang cukup ganas! Mereka bahkan tak segan untuk menguntit dan mengambil barang milik Sasuke. Reputasi Sakura saat kami sekolah dulu cukup mengerikan! Tak ada satupun perempuan yang berani mendekati Sasuke setelah Jidat lebar mendeklarasikan sebagai kekasihnya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu mengerikan huh? Aku tak semengerikan itu Ino-babi!" mata Sakura menatap Ino tajam. "Lihat? Kau bahkan melotot padaku! Tinjumu itu yang membuat kami takut, kau tahu?!" Sakura dan Ino tertawa renyah membicarakan masa sekolah mereka._

 _Dengan lurus Sakura menatap Naruto "Kau harus memikirkannya dengan baik Naruto, beri Sasuke kesempatan lebih dan tanyakan pada hatimu, dimanakah kau meletakkan Sasuke?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Cukup lama Naruto memikirkan perkataan Sakura 'Dimana aku meletakkan Sasuke didalam hatiku?' semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sakura di cafe, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti kerja sambilan. Dirinya kini lebih banyak berkutat pada tugas kuliah, menyibukkan diri berbulan-bulan agar bisa lari dari kenyataan sementara.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" pria berambut merah menatap rambut pirang dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Apa?" beo pria bernama Naruto yang ditanya sembari mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Naruto yang kukenal tak pernah bertahan selama lima menit jika harus dihadapkan dengan buku."

"Hei! Aku tak seburuk itu Gaara!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Alis pria bernama Gaara yang tak terlihat ini naik beberapa milimeter "Benarkah?"

"Uh! Yeah, kuakui aku buruk jika harus berhadapan dengan tugas. Aku berusaha jadi lebih baik jika kau mau tahu." Cengir Naruto. "Lebih baik untuk menghindari kenyataan?"

"YA!" Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Aku bercanda, kau tahu kan? Meski itu kenyataan." Naruto mendelikkan matanya pada Gaara, "Bisakah kau tak sejahat itu padaku Gaara?" Gaara hanya memberikan senyum kecil.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu lari? Sai? Atau pria bernama Teme?"

* * *

.

.

"Hey love! Kau tahu, galeriku akan dibuka di Paris! — " Naruto hanya menatap lurus pada pria yang memeluknya, berusaha mengingat wajah yang begitu disukainya. "Kau melamun. Apa kau mendengarku love?" tanyanya menatap Naruto.

Sembari tersenyum Naruto melihat pria dihadapannya "Tentu, selamat atas pembukaan galerimu Sai." Pria bernama Sai kemudian melepas pelukannya berputar dan membicarakan hal-hal yang sejujurnya tak Naruto mengerti.

"Sai, kita perlu bicara."

"Tentu, katakan love. Kau ingin bicara apa hm?" tangan milik Sai sibuk berkutat dengan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Paris. Naruto berjalan ke arah Sai, menggenggam tangannya dengan perlahan dan membuat Sai menatapnya. "Tunggu dulu Naru, aku masih harus menyiapkan bebera— "

"Sai, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini." Gerakan Sai terhenti, dirinya kini menatap Naruto lurus, "Kenapa? Aku mencintamu Naru. Kau tak lagi mencintaiku?" Jemari Sai menggenggam erat jemari Naruto.

Menggeleleng, Naruto menatap sendu "I do. Aku mencintaimu Sai."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa meneruskannya Sai. Kau terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaanmu, tak pernah ada waktu untukku."

"Tapi kau tahu, pekerjaan ini penting untukku Naru. Seni adalah diriku."

"Aku tahu dan aku mengerti Sai, tak ada yang berubah dari kita selama ini. Tapi hatiku tak lagi sama, aku tak lagi bisa menyamai langkahmu Sai. Maaf."

.

.

* * *

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that i know_

-ed sheeran-

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu lari? Sai? Atau pria bernama Teme?" mata Gaara menatap lurus pada sahabatnya._

 _Naruto mengerenyit "Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu huh?"_

 _"Apa tidak seperti itu? Kau bahkan berhenti sambilan hanya untuk menghindari si Teme. Kau tak dapat membohongiku dan jangan mencoba untuk menghindar." Naruto mengedipkan matanya, menatap Gaara tak percaya. "Jika kau membuka stand peramal, kurasa standmu takkan pernah sepi Gar."_

 _Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Naruto tersenyum kecut dan akhirnya menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan Ino. "Menurutmu, dimana aku meletakkan Sasuke?"_

 _"Kau serius bertanya padaku?"_

 _"Bukankah kau cenayang?"_

 _Gaara memijat dahinya perlahan 'Kenapa sahabatku ini begitu bodoh?'_

 _"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersama Sai? Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau bersama Teme? Mana yang membuatmu lebih bahagia? Sai? Teme? Ketika kau mencintai seseorang seharusnya bukan rasa sedih yang kau dapat. Kau bertahan dengan Sai karena kalian membangunnya sejak lama, aku mengerti akan presepsimu itu. Tapi kau tak boleh menutup mata akan satu hal Naru.."_

 _"Satu hal?"_

 _"Siapa yang bekerja keras untuk mempertahankan hubungan tersebut."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Kau terlambat."

Pria yang baru saja datang menyengir, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal –"Ah, tadi dijalan ada seekor kucing hitam melintas jadi aku putar balik untuk menghindari kesialan. Hehe.."

"Aku tak tahu kau percaya pada tahayul?"

"Tak ada salahnya aku sedikit mempercayai tahayul itu karena ini kencan pertama kita. Aku hanya ingin kencan ini lancar." Jawabnya sembari mengendikkan bahu.

"Kencan pertama? Kupikir kita sudah pernah berkencan sebelumnya?" alis sang penanya naik beberapa milimeter.

Senyum lebar tampak jelas memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih sang pria sebelum membalas —"Kencan pertama setelah kita resmi berpacaran."

.

.

.

.

[End]

* * *

Terima kasih untuk Michhazz, Deasy674, Meli Channie, Guest Aka-chan, Guest iiiiiii (ini i-nya ada 7 kan ya? Hahaha), Reieeka816, Guest Nara dan Guest Amura..

Timeline dan alur memang begitu cepat karena plot cerita ini dibuat seperti itu.. untuk prequel maupun sequel sama sekali tidak ada tapi jika ada yang ingin membuatnya based cerita ini, sangat dipersilahkan (ﾉ´ з `)ノ (dikarenakan situasi tidak mendukung dan takut jika cerita ini terlantar maka digunakan plot awal untuk mengakhirinya dengan paksa).

[QA]

Michhazz: yang pertama, iya kebalik dan itu juga typo.. yang kedua maksud dari tulisan, itu yang michhazz tanyakan deskripsinya atau tulisan [garis]? Kalau tulisannya itu cuma deskripsi biasa tapi kalau kata [garis] itu ngga sempet diedit karena habis publish kuota langsung habis, wwww (⁄ ⁄⁄ ▽ ⁄⁄ ⁄)

Kritik, saran di persilahkaan.. boleh flame asal pakai akun.. *

Bagi yang berpuasa esok dan sebulan penuh, selamat menjalani ibadah puasa


End file.
